


I'm Here

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Children, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Original Character(s), slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan's augmented senses are nothing compared to Jim's parental ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

Khan’s augmented senses were nothing compared to Jim’s parental ones.

In the dead of the night, the augment woke to find the opposite side of the bed empty and the bedroom door open. Khan smiled and got out of bed, walking down the dark corridor to the opened door of his son’s room. Khan peered around the doorframe to see Jim sitting in their son’s bed, with the boy’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck. From what he could see, sobs were wracking through Fabian’s tiny body and he curled more and more into Jim’s body.

“My brave little soldier,” Jim said gently, rubbing the boy’s back soothingly. Khan quietly entered the room, walking around the bed until Jim saw him. Jim silently mouthed the word _nightmare_ and went back to calming Fabian down.  
Khan nodded and took a seat down on the bed beside his husband. Fabian had felt the bed dip beneath Khan’s weight and raised his head to look at him. The boy’s soft cheeks were damp with tears, and his eyes were almost red.

Khan raised a hand to wipe away a falling tear while Fabian clambered out of Jim’s arms and into Khan’s. “Father,” he cried.  
“Hush now,” he soothed, earning a soft smile from Jim. “Tell me what happened.”  
“The monsters tried to get me.”  
Jim leaned over to Khan, “Klingons,” he whispered gently enough for Fabian not to hear.  
“They were really scary,” Fabian clutched at his father’s shirt.  
Khan wrapped his arms tighter around his son. “They can be scary, but you were very brave.”

“They’re not real Fay,” Jim whispered, reaching over to thread his fingers through his son’s wheat blond hair. “You’re here with us; they can’t get to you without getting through us first.”  
Fabian lifted his head from Khan’s chest to turn around and look at Jim. “Really?”  
“Really,” Jim nodded.

The three fell into silence as Fabian turned back to bury his face into Khan’s chest. He gently rocked his son until his sobs became silent. Jim flashed another smile at Khan and leaned down to rest his head on his shoulder. “You want to go back to bed Fay?”  
He shook his head, “I want to sleep with you and father.”  
Jim looked up at Khan who only smiled and nodded. “C’mon so,” Jim said and stood up from the bed. Khan handed Fabian over to the blond as he placed a chaste kiss on his temple. “You’re very brave, you know that?”  
Fabian shook his head.  
“Well you are,” Jim said matter-of-factly. Khan rolled his eyes and ushered the two children out of Fabian’s room and into theirs.

Khan trailed behind his husband and his son, watching Jim softly mutter praises into the boy’s ear. When he deposited Fabian into the middle of the bed, the boy’s arms still clung around his neck. “Daddy,” he cried again.  
“I’m here,” Jim said softly, lying down in the bed beside the five year old. “I’m always here.”

Khan followed suit and threw the blankets over his husband and son. The nights on Ceti Alpha V were getting progressively colder; whether a winter was on the way, he didn’t know. Khan lay on his side, watching Fabian’s tiny frame wiggle around the bed to get closer to Jim. Once settled, Fabian slowly drifted off into sleep again.

Khan’s augmented body refused to let him fall asleep again – it wasn’t necessary – but he happily watched the peaceful and serene forms of his loved ones. It pained him to remember what may have happened. Marcus nearly took Jim away from him. Without meeting Jim, he wouldn’t have been able to free his people; he would have never had the chance to have Fabian. The tiny body peacefully sleeping next to him was his life. He swore to protect him and James, no matter what.

“Get some rest, love,” Jim mumbled sleepily, resting his head into Khan’s warm neck. Khan chuckled and turned to place a kiss on Jim’s head. When both men relaxed back into the bed, Khan’s body forgot what it was trained to do and fell asleep beside the two boys that meant most in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Badly written, but whatever. <3


End file.
